1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of any of a pair of stainless steel composite chopsticks, and especially to a structure that can increase strength and hardness of chopsticks used as tableware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional chopsticks are rods of round or square sectionally; or are rods of which the upper sections are made round while the lower sections are made conical, these sections are made of different materials such as those chosen from plastic, wood or stainless steel. Chopsticks made of wood can be used as washing free chopsticks, they can be discarded after using, but this mode is wasteful and damageable to environmental conservation; if used chopsticks are used again after washing, by virtue that wood is subjected to breeding of mould, the sections for picking up food of the chopsticks directly contact the food may have toxin therein, and it is worriable that health of a person may be damaged by using the chopsticks.
A conventional chopstick structure is depicted in FIG. 1, it is improved against the above stated defects, a slipping-proof sleeve is provided thereon; this can not only get rid of the probability of damage to environmental conservation and toxin of mould, but also get rid of the defect of easiness of slipping off of food from the stainless steel chopsticks. However, it can be seen from the drawing that the connecting mode of the chopstick is, the slipping-proof sleeve is slipped over the thinner rod portion on the front end of the chopstick and has a uniform diameter. By this mode, the point where the bearing force is the largest is the joint of the two kinds of materials of the chopstick; thereby, the chopstick is subjected to breaking at the end xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of the slipping-proof sleeve by unsuitable exerting of a force, and after using for a period of time, the slipping-proof sleeve may be loosened and drop off from the chopstick, thereby, this structure is not desired.
In view of this, the inventor studied with experiments and developed the present invention that is firmer against dropping structurally, and that can be held conveniently and is good esthetically.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of stainless steel composite chopstick which is firmer in combination, has larger bearing strength, and can prevent two kinds of different materials thereof from dropping.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of stainless steel composite chopstick that is good esthetically.
To achieve the above stated objects, any of a pair of chopsticks of the present invention is comprised of a stainless steel sleeve portion and a main body combined with each other in injection molding. The chopstick is characterized by: the sleeve portion has a flared opening in connecting with the main body, the opening of the sleeve portion is located nearly at the middle of the length of the chopstick to be formed, and is provided on the periphery thereof with at least one hole for combining during fabricating the main body by injection molding. The main body can be given a particular pattern; thereby, the two kinds of materials for the chopstick can be firmly combined with each other against dropping, and hardness of the chopstick can be increased. The main body can be more beautiful by providing the particular pattern and the sleeve portion.